Tissue ablation is used in numerous medical procedures to treat a patient. Ablation can be performed to remove undesired tissue such as cancer cells. Ablation procedures may also involve the modification of the tissue without removal, such as to stop electrical propagation through the tissue in patients with an arrhythmia. Often the ablation is performed by passing energy, such as electrical energy, through one or more electrodes causing the tissue in contact with the electrodes to heat up to an ablative temperature. Ablation procedures can be performed on patients with atrial fibrillation by ablating tissue in the heart.
Mammalian organ function typically occurs through the transmission of electrical impulses from one tissue to another. A disturbance of such electrical transmission may lead to organ malfunction. One particular area where electrical impulse transmission is critical for proper organ function is in the heart. Normal sinus rhythm of the heart begins with the sinus node generating an electrical impulse that is propagated uniformly across the right and left atria to the atrioventricular node. Atrial contraction leads to the pumping of blood into the ventricles in a manner synchronous with the pulse.
Atrial fibrillation refers to a type of cardiac arrhythmia where there is disorganized electrical conduction in the atria causing rapid uncoordinated contractions that result in ineffective pumping of blood into the ventricle and a lack of synchrony. During atrial fibrillation, the atrioventricular node receives electrical impulses from numerous locations throughout the atria instead of only from the sinus node. This condition overwhelms the atrioventricular node into producing an irregular and rapid heartbeat. As a result, blood pools in the atria and increases the risk of blood clot formation. The major risk factors for atrial fibrillation include age, coronary artery disease, rheumatic heart disease, hypertension, diabetes, and thyrotoxicosis. Atrial fibrillation affects 7% of the population over age 65.
Atrial fibrillation treatment options are limited. Three known treatments, lifestyle change, medical therapy and electrical cardioversion all have significant limitations. Lifestyle change only assists individuals with lifestyle-related atrial fibrillation. Medication therapy assists only in the management of atrial fibrillation symptoms, may present side effects more dangerous than atrial fibrillation, and fail to cure atrial fibrillation. Electrical cardioversion attempts to restore sinus rhythm but has a high recurrence rate. In addition, if there is a blood clot in the atria, cardioversion may cause the clot to leave the heart and travel to the brain or to some other part of the body, which may lead to stroke. What are needed are new methods for treating atrial fibrillation and other conditions involving disorganized electrical conduction.
Various ablation techniques have been proposed to treat atrial fibrillation, including the Cox-Maze procedure, linear ablation of various regions of the atrium, and circumferential ablation of pulmonary vein ostia. The Cox-Maze procedure and linear ablation procedures are unrefined, unnecessarily complex, and imprecise, with unpredictable and inconsistent results and an unacceptable level of unsuccessful procedures. These procedures are also tedious and time-consuming, taking several hours to accomplish. Pulmonary vein ostial ablation is proving to be less effective and when ablations are performed too close or inside the pulmonary vein rapid stenosis and potential occlusion of the pulmonary veins can result. There is therefore a need for improved atrial ablation catheters, systems and techniques, as well as sophisticated user interfaces to safely and effectively use these catheters.